Paige to the Rescue
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: When the sisters lose a battle with a demon, Paige discovers that sometimes, the battles worth winning are the ones fought without magic. R/R


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from "Charmed." They belong to Warner Bros. Anyone you don't recognize, I do own.

Enjoy!  
God loves you

A/N: This was another old "Charmed" story I had laying around. I hope everyone enjoys it!

"Paige to the Rescue"

"I can't believe we lost him!" Paige Halliwell-Mathews fumed as she orbed her sisters back to the Manor.

"Well, I guess you win some, you lose some," Piper said as she let go of Paige's hand and went to make them tea.

"Yeah, well this one really wasn't one I wanted to lose," Paige replied angrily as she slammed the BOS shut, waking Wyatt up.

"Aw, it's okay, baby," Phoebe comforted as she picked her nephew up and started to rock him back and forth. "Auntie Paige didn't mean to wake you up. She's just mad."

Wyatt calmed down as Phoebe continued to soothe him.

"I'm going to check the mail," Paige said as she went out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"I think our dear younger sister has her Wicca PMS," Piper suggest as she walked into the living room, carrying a tea cup for each of her sisters.

Phoebe nodded.

"I wouldn't put it past you."

Meanwhile outside, Paige was just heading back from the mailbox when she heard a whimper coming from the alley behind the Manor. She went towards the sound,

being careful not to scare whoever it was.

As she got closer, she could see a girl about the age of six. Her dark blond hair flowed down her back in waves.

The sight of the little girl made Paige's bad mood totally disappear.

Her earlier anger was replaced by a desire to help the child.

"Hello there," Paige said gently as she approached the girl. "My name is Paige. Can you tell me your name, sweetheart?"

The little girl looked up at the sound of the voice, her green eyes full of tears and fright.

"It's okay," Paige soothed. "I won't hurt you, I promise. Can you tell me your name?" She tried again.

"Pearl," the little girl whispered.

"Well, it's nice to mete you, Pearl. That's such a pretty name. Can you tell me how old you are?"

Pearl nodded. She held up her right hand and her thumb on her left.

Paige smiled when she realized she had been right.

"Six! Wow! You must be a big girl."

Pearl smiled the tiniest of smiles and then frowned again.

Paige smiled warmly down at her and then asked, "What are you doing out here all alone?"

Pearl frowned as she answered Paige's question.

"My Daddy is hurting my Mama. He told me to leave or he was going to hit me too."

Paige nodded and held her arms out to the little girl.

Pearl hesitated, but then collapsed in Paige's lap, letting the tears fall.

Just then, a man's voice could be heard in the distance.

"Pearl! Where are you?! You better get back here now you little brat!"

Pearl tensed in Paige's lap and started crying harder.

"It's okay," Paige said as she got up, carrying Pearl with her. She made her way silently and quickly back to the Manor. "I'm going to take you somewhere safe."

Pearl nodded, but Paige could still feel her shaking in her arms.

When she entered, she closed the door quieter than before and went to find her sisters.

"Piper?" Paige asked. "Phoebe!"

"In here, sweetie!" Came Piper's voice. "The kitchen."

Paige went into the kitchen to find Piper and Phoebe sitting down, eating lunch.

"Have you calmed down?" Phoebe asked.

Paige glared at her and nodded.

"Yes, but there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Who's the kid?" Piper asked, pointing to Pearl.

"I was getting to that," Paige said, sitting down in a chair with Pearl still in her lap.

"It's okay, sweetie," Phoebe assured Pearl, "we won't hurt you. You're safe here. I promise."

Pearl nodded, but still clung to Paige.

"I found her in the alley as I was coming back from the mail box. She was running away from her father."

"He hurts me and Mama!" Pearl said tearfully.

Piper's heart broke at the sound of Pearl's words. She hated seeing anyone being mistreated, especially a child.

"We're going to help you, sweetheart," Paige assured her. "I promise. Do you want something to drink?"

"Do you have apple juice?" Pearl asked hopefully.

"I think we do," Paige said as she put Pearl down and went to get her some juice.

Pearl sat at the table, not saying anything else.

When Paige placed the juice in front of her, Pearl said, "Thank you."

"Aw, you're welcome, Pearl. It's my pleasure." Paige smiled warmly at the little girl as she sat back down across from Piper and next to Pearl.

"So are we dealing with a D-E-M-O-N or Human creep?" Piper asked, being careful to spell out the word "Demon" so that Pearl wouldn't become any more scared

than she already was.

Paige shrugged.

"Mortal," she said.

"Paige!" Piper hissed.

"What?" Paige asked, giving Piper an innocent look.

Piper shrugged, but didn't say anything.

After Pearl was finished drinking her juice, Paige took her into the living room to rest.

"Do you want to try and take a little nap?" Paige asked.

" "Will you stay with me, Paige?" Pearl asked, her lower lip quivering slightly.

"Sure," Paige said. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She patted Pearl's shoulder as Pearl lay down and tried to get some rest.

"She's so sweet," Piper said from the doorway as she came into the room.

"I know," Paige agreed. "I just wish I could help her."

"We will help her," Piper assured her sister.

"I hope you're right." Paige said.

"I know I am." Piper said, putting her arm around Paige.

***********

An hour later, Pearl woke up with a start. She didn't know where she was at first and it scared her.

"It's okay," Paige said as she came over to Pearl and put her arm around her. "You're okay."

Pearl looked up at the sound of the voice and sighed with relief when she saw Paige. She gave her a smile and crawled into her new friend's embrace.

Paige hugged Pearl and then asked, "Are you hungry, Pearl?"

The little girl nodded as her stomach started to growl.

"What was that?" Paige asked, bending down and tickling Pearl's tummy, making the small child giggle.

"My tummy's hungry," Pearl said in between giggles.

"It is? Well, let's see if we can do something about that." Paige stopped tickling Pearl and carried her into the kitchen. She set her down in a chair and went to fix them both something to eat.

"Do you like pb&j sandwiches?" Paige asked.

"Yes!" Pearl said with a smile. "They are my favorite."

"Mine too," Paige said as she prepared to make Pearl and herself a sandwich.

After the lunch was made, Pearl and Paige happily ate and talked.

As Pearl was finishing her lunch, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Piper yelled from the conservatory.

A few minutes later, Piper came into the room, with a worried expression on her face.

"What is it?" Paige asked, reading her sister's worried expression.

"I think you better take Pearl someplace safe. Maybe the attic."

"I'll take her to my room," Paige said. She then gave Piper a questioning look.

Piper shook her head and motioned for Paige to hurry up.

Paige picked Pearl up and went upstairs the back way. She would have orbed but Pearl didn't know that Paige and her sisters were good witches yet and Paige didn't want to scare the child further.

When they entered Paige's room, Paige sat on her bed with a now crying Pearl in her arms.

"Aw, it's okay," Paige said gently. "Pearl, it's going to be okay, sweetie. I promise. My sisters and I are going to keep you safe."

Pearl nodded and then looked up at Paige hopefully.

"Paige, can you read me a story, please?"

Paige nodded.

"I sure can. What story do you want to hear?"

Pearl thought for a moment and then said, "Can you read me the Gingerbread Man, please?"

Paige smiled and nodded.

"That's one of my favourites too."

Pearl giggled and snuggled into Paige as Paige began to read her the story.

When the story was finished, Pearl started to feel sleepy again.

"Do you want to watch some TV?" Paige asked. "I have cable up here. I think we have Disney."

Pearl nodded and gave Paige a hug as Paige laid her on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

After Pearl was settled and Paige had turned the Disney Channel on for her, they watched "Sing Me a Story With Belle" and "Adventures in Wonderland". As "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh", was ending, there was a knock on the door.

Pearl jumped and latched onto Paige.

"Aw, it's okay, sweetie. It's probably Piper or Phoebe. Who is it?" Paige asked, before opening the door.

"It's Prue," came Prue's voice.

"Come in," Paige said.

Prue walked through the door a few minutes later. She looked tired and her hair was a mess.

Paige tried her best not to giggle, but it was hard.

"Prue? What happened, honey?"

"I had a VERY bad day at work." Prue said, sinking onto Paige's bed. It was then that she noticed Pearl.

The child was still shaking from fear.

"And who is this cutie pie?"

Paige smiled down at Pearl.

"This is Pearl," Paige said. "She is an I-N-N-O-C-E-N-T that I found outside earlier. We're trying to protect her from her abusive father."

Prue nodded and frowned.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Pearl. I'm Prue. I'm Paige's older sister." Then she turned to Paige and said, "I think it's safe to go downstairs now. Piper and Phoebe got rid of the unwanted visitor."

Paige nodded, but declined.

"I think we're going to stay up here for now. Pearl is comfortable and I need to relax a little."

Prue shrugged.

"Okay. Well, I'll have Piper call you when it's time for dinner."

Paige nodded and said good-bye to Prue as she watched her sister leave the room.

After Prue was gone, Paige smiled down at Pearl. The little girl had calmed down a little.

"Piper's cooking is the best!" Paige told Pearl. "You'll really love her pasta and meatballs."

Pearl smiled at this. She hadn't had a decent meal in a long time and pasta sounded good.

During dinner that night, Pearl ate two plates and had two helpings of dessert. She loved Piper's cooking and pasta was her favorite meal.

As the girls sat and ate, Piper was amazed at how much Pearl was eating.

"Wow!" She said with a smile. "Your tummy must have been really hungry, huh, Pearl?"

Pearl giggled and nodded.

"Thank you for dinner, Piper. It's really good."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Piper said.

Just as Prue was finishing her dessert, the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Paige said. She was nowhere near the phone, but she had a bad feeling about the caller. "Hello?" She asked after she had picked it up. "Hey Darryl. Yes, Pearl is safe and sound with us. Oh my God. O-Okay. I'll take care of it. Thanks for letting us know. I'll call you as soon as I talk to her. Thanks again. Bye."

After Paige hung up the phone, she just stood there in shock. She had no idea how she was about to tell Pearl what Darryl had told her just now, but she knew she had to. And sooner was better than later.

After standing there, trying to get her Barings, Paige walked into the kitchen about five minutes later. When she got there, Pearl jumped out of her chair and ran to Paige, throwing her arms around her waist.

"Hey sweetie," Paige said, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. "Let's go upstairs, okay? I'll read you a story. How does that sound?"

Pearl smiled and wrapped her arms around Paige's neck as Paige picked her up.

"Paige…?" Piper asked. "What's the matter, squirt?"

"Nothing," Paige said a little too shortly. "I just want to spend some quality time with Pearl, that's all. We'll be down in a little while." With that, she left the room with the child in her arms.

Piper gave Prue and Phoebe a Look, but then shrugged. Maybe it was nothing. After all, Paige had spent the entire afternoon taking care of Pearl, maybe she was just tired.

Meanwhile in Paige's room, Paige was sitting on the bed, reading Pearl another story. Pearl was enjoying every moment of it and Paige was glad. She knew she was going to have to tell Pearl about her mother sooner or later, but she just didn't know how.

"Paige?" Pearl said after Paige was done reading Pearl "Six Spoonfuls for Sam".

"Yes, sweetie?" Paige asked.

"What's going to happen to me?" Pearl asked, her voice sounded tearful.

"What do you mean, honey?"

"If my Daddy hurts my Mama and she goes to Heaven, what's going to happen to me?"

Paige's heart caught in her throat. Maybe she was taking Pearl's age for granted. Maybe the child was smarter and more intuitive than Paige realized.

"You don't have to worry about that," Paige said. "You'll always have me." She gave Pearl a much needed hug and then said, "Pearl, honey, I need to tell you something."

Pearl nodded. She glanced up at Paige and saw the sadness in her eyes.

"Did my Mama go to Heaven because of Daddy hurting her?" She asked, her voice was barely a whisper and Paige could feel the child start to shake.

Knowing she couldn't lie to her, Paige nodded as she hugged the little girl close.

Pearl buried her face in Paige's shoulder as the tears came. She had the feeling this was going to happen, but now that it had, she didn't' know what was going to happen to her. She was scared and she missed her Mama. She was grateful that Paige was going to take care of her, but for how long?

Pearl was also mad at her Daddy for hurting her Mama. How could he do that to her? Mama hadn't done anything to deserve being hurt. At least Pearl didn't think she had

done anything.

"Shh," Paige soothed as she held Pearl close and stroked her blond hair, "shh, it's going to be okay, sweetheart. I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. It's going to be okay. It's all right. That's a girl. That's a girl. That's a girl…"

Paige sat there, comforting Pearl for the next hour.

Finally, the little girl cried herself to sleep. Paige felt so bad for her. She was only six years old and already she had lost so much.

As Paige tucked Pearl in bed, she sat beside her and began to gently pat her shoulder.

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Paige said softly, trying to keep her own tears from coming.

"Hey sweetie," Piper said as she walked into the room. "Is everything okay? Who was on the phone downstairs?"

Paige shrugged and let Piper give her a hug.

"It was Darryl," Paige said, her voice shaking.

"What did he say?" Piper asked, now rubbing Paige's back, trying to soothe her.

"He called and said that… He told me that Pearl's mother was killed an hour ago. Apparently that bastard got angry and shot her."

Piper shook her head as she hugged Paige close and let her baby sister let her feelings out.

"Shh," Piper soothed. "It's okay, squirt. It's going to be okay. I promise. I'm right here. Just let it out."

Paige did just that. She cried for the next twenty minutes. She cried for Pearl, she cried for Pearl's mother, now up in Heaven. She just cried for the whole darn situation.

About twenty-five minutes later, Paige had calmed down and she was now laying her head in Piper's lap.

"I want to adopt Pearl," Paige told Piper. "Do you think the court would let me?"

"I'm sure they would. You're great with her, Paige. You really are. I also think it will be good for Allyce and Melinda to have another little cousin around."

Paige smiled at this. She knew it would be a nice surprise for both of her nieces when they returned from summer camp in a week. She only hoped that everything would work out for the best in the end.

************

Later that night, Pearl woke up crying from a nightmare. Paige was at the little girl's side with in moments and Pearl crawled into Paige's lap the moment she held her arms out.

"Shh," Paige said gently. "Its okay, Pearl. It's all right, sweetie. I promise. You're okay now. I have you."

Pearl nodded and continued to cry as Paige held her close. She then asked, "Paige, can I stay with you forever?" Her voice was so hopeful and full of tears that Paige hugged her even tighter and said, "Of course you can." She then let a few minutes of silence pass before she asked, "Pearl, honey, how would

you like it if I adopted you?"

"What's adopted mean?" Pearl asked, her tears subsiding a little bit.

Paige explained to Pearl what adoption was and how she would be come a part of the Halliwell family and live with Paige forever and ever.

After Paige was done explaining to Pearl what adoption was, the little girl managed a small smile and said, "Please?"

Paige smiled for the first time that day and hugged Pearl. She was happy that everything was going to work out.

***************

The next week and a half was spent getting ready for the court appearance. Everyone was nervous, especially Paige. She had no idea how the favoring was going to go. Would the judge give her a fair chance? Would he look down upon her because she had been adopted herself? Would he even give her the time

of day?

As these thoughts ran through her mind, she orbed out of nervousness. It was lucky for her that she had told Pearl the "family" secret" just two nights ago and to her relief, the child wasn't too scared. She thought Paige's powers were funny and she liked Piper's too.

What Piper and Phoebe didn't know was that once Paige adopted Pearl, she was going to take a magical leave for awhile. She wanted to get used to being a new mother and she wanted to give Pearl all the attention she needed without demons interrupting. The only one who knew this was Prue. Paige had confided in Prue the night before and Prue had agreed that it was a good idea. Now the only problem was telling Piper and Phoebe.

The day of the court appearance, Paige was very nervous. She didn't eat much and she even got sick once from nerves.

"It's going to be okay," Piper told Paige. "I know it is."

"Thanks Pipe," Paige said as she took a sip of Ginger Ale. "I just wish my stomach felt the same way."

Phoebe gave Paige a sympathetic look and patted her younger sister's shoulder.

"It will all be over soon," she assured her. "Before you know it, you will be Pearl's official mother."

"And Phoebe and I will be her aunts!" Prue said, smiling.

"And I will be her Godmother!" Piper chimed in happily.

Paige smiled at this. She had picked Piper especially because she knew Piper had a good heart and there wasn't anyone else more kinder than Piper.

When they entered the courtroom a few hours later, Pearl started becoming shy. She clung to Paige and when the judge smiled at her, she buried her face in her shoulder.

"Aw, shh, it's okay, Pearl. It's all right. Like Auntie Phoebe said, it will be over soon." Paige patted Pearl's shoulder to try and soothe her. "And afterwards, we can all go for ice cream to celebrate. How does that sound?"

"Good," Pearl whispered.

"Aw, that's my girl. Now let's get this part over with." Paige kissed Pearl's cheek and then took her seat next to Piper and in front of Prue and Phoebe.

After the judge had taken his seat, he banged his gavel on the top of the table, making Pearl whimper in fear.

"It's okay Pearl," Paige whispered. "Mommy has you. It's all right."

Pearl nodded, but she continued to bury her face in Paige's shoulder.

After the judge had gotten to his feet, he said, "All rise."

Everyone rose, including Paige, who still had a crying Pearl in her arms.

"This is an adoption hearing," the judge informed everyone. "There will be no outbursts of any kind and everyone will get their chance to speak. Am I clear?"

"Yes your honor," everyone said.

"Good. Now, I call Paige Halliwell-Mathews to the stand."

Paige braced herself as she put Pearl into Piper's arms.

The little girl reached for her mother again, but Piper had hugged her to her by this time.

"Shh," Piper said gently. "It's okay, Em. Your Mommy will be back soon. Why don't you sit with me and Auntie Phoebe until she comes back." She sat down with Pearl in her lap.

It felt like a century before Paige made it to the front of the courtroom. When she finally did, she took her place in front of the judge.

"Please raise your right hand and place it upon the Bible."

Paige did so.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do." Then she thought, "So help me Grams and Mom as well."

"Do you, Paige Halliwell-Mathews think you are fit to be Pearl's adoptive mother?"

"I do," Paige said clearly and determinately.

"Have you ever taken care of children before?"

"Yes. I take care of my nieces all the time." Paige replied, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Is it true that you were a social worker at one time?" The judge asked.

Paige took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"And is it true that you quit that job for unknown reasons as of a year ago?"

"Yes."

"So how do you plan on supporting Pearl financially?"

"I work part time at my sister's club, P4 and I also have a job at a bookstore on the weekends."

The judge nodded. He was silent for a moment, which gave Paige time to catch her breath.

"I now call the adopted child in question, Pearl Elisabeth to the stand."

Pearl let out a sob of fear as she clung to Piper for dear life.

"You don't have to be afraid, sweetie," Piper assured her. "I promise. All the judge is going to do is ask you some questions."

Pearl shook her head and continued to cry. She was scared and all she wanted was her Mommy.

"I want Mommy!" Pearl cried into Piper's shoulder.

"That's where I'm going to take you," Piper told her. "Your Mommy's up there now. Come on." She picked Pearl up and carried her up to where Paige was standing. She handed Pearl to Paige, and Pearl immediately buried her face in Paige's shoulder, letting the tears of fright and tiredness fall.

"Aw, it's okay, sweetheart. It's okay, Pearl. It's all right. Mommy has you now. What's the matter with my sweet girl? Are you tired?"

Pearl nodded as more tears came and she let out a sob of fear.

Paige continued to rub Pearl's back before looking up at the judge.

"Can I be excused?"

"Yes you may." The judge said. He gave Paige a sympathetic look and smiled down at Pearl. He felt bad for the child. He knew this must be scary for her, but he had to follow procedure.

When Paige entered the ladies room, she sat down on a bench, with a still crying Pearl in her lap.

"Pearl, honey, I need you to listen to Mommy, okay, sweetheart?"

Pearl nodded.

"I need you to be a brave girl for me when we go back in there."

"I'm scared Mommy!" Pearl whimpered against Paige's shoulder.

"I know you are, sweetie. I know, but listen, the sooner this is over, the sooner we go get ice cream. I'll be right there with you the whole time. But you have to be brave for me and answer the judge's questions the best way you can, okay? Can you do that?"

Pearl nodded as she tried to stop crying.

"Aw, that's my girl. Now, let's both go potty and then I'll wash your face before we go back inside."

Pearl nodded and allowed her mother to lead her into one of the stalls.

After they both had done their business, Paige washed Pearl's face and gave her daughter a hug and kiss.

Pearl returned them and tried to be brave as she took Paige's hand and followed her mother back into the courtroom.

When they entered Pearl started becoming shy again. She didn't start crying, but Paige could see her lower lip starting to quiver. She gave Pearl a small hug and whispered, "You can do it, sweetie."

Pearl nodded and gave Paige a small smile as she looked up at the judge.

"Aw, it's okay, honey," the judge said. He smiled down at Pearl and then said, "Would you like to sit on your Mommy's lap while I ask you some questions?"

Pearl nodded and cuddled into Paige as the judge faced her.

"Now, do you like living with your Mommy and aunts?"

Pearl nodded shyly.

"Yes sir," she said softly.

"Does your Mommy ever hit you?"

"No way!" Pearl replied. She said this with such conviction that everyone, even the judge laughed.

"Okay, now would you like it if your Mommy adopted you?"

"Yes sir!" Pearl said, the first real smile spreading across her face since they had arrived at the courthouse.

"All right," the judge said, laughing softly. "Well, we're going to take a short recess and then I'll announce my decision."

During the recess period that lasted about fifteen minutes, Piper and Phoebe congratulated both Paige and Pearl for how well they did.

"You did great, squirt!" Piper said, using her nickname forPaige.

"Piper's right, sweetie. You did fantastic. And you Miss Pearl," Phoebe said, taking Pearl from Paige and beginning to tickle her. "You were great!"

"Thank you Auntie Phoebe," Pearl said in between giggles.

After Phoebe had given Pearl back to Paige, Prue got her chance to hug both Paige and Pearl before the judge called them back into the courtroom.

"I have come to my decision," the judge said, smiling around at everyone. "It is my decision that the adopted child in question, Pearl Elisabeth, shall be hence forth known as Pearl Elisabeth Mathews!"

Everyone cheered and Paige felt happy tears falling down her cheeks.

Her sisters engulfed her and Pearl in a hug of congratulations.

Before they knew it, the papers had been signed and Pearl was now officially Paige's daughter.

Later that afternoon at lunch, Pearl was all smiles and giggles. She was happy that the court part of the adoption was over and she was more than happy to belong to such a loving family. She loved her Mommy and Auntie Phoebe and Auntie Prue and Auntie Piper. She hadn't met her cousins, Allyce and Melinda yet, but she knew they were going to be nice. Paige had talked about them non-stop and Pearl was looking forward to meeting them.

Paige was happy too. she was happy that she had not only protected Pearl from her abusive father, but she had also helped Pearl through a very difficult time and now she had given Pearl the greatest gift of all, a new family that would love and support the little girl from now on. This was truly a happy ending and Paige could sense that a bright future lay ahead for everyone.

THE END


End file.
